A Twist Of Fate
by Secrets Within
Summary: Sam fell in love again, this time with Patty's cousin, Tara. They had three children together, Paetyn, Phyre and Pyro. Paige never knew of these three other half-sisters, either, and what will happen when they show up after her father passes away? R&R!
1. Unexpected Encounters Part I

[Season One] A Twist Of Fate

[Episode One] Unexpected Encounters

[Disclaimer] I don't own Charmed. I own the plot, Faith, Tara, Paetyn, Phyre, Pyro, and possibly some future characters.

[Progress] I hope to update once or twice a week, and perhaps even finish this Season and began with the next by Christmas Break.

[Characters]

=Dead

-Patty Victor-

Prue

Piper (27) Leo = Wyatt (4), Chris (2)

Phoebe (25) Cole = Faith (6)

-Patty Sam-

Paige (21) none one = none

-Tara Sam-

Paetyn (15)

Phyre (11)

Pyro (11)

Tara was Patty's best friend and distant cousin, she is also a witch, but she was killed by a demon. Sam was killed by "unknown natural causes."

* * *

Paige Mathew pushed ajar the large wooden front door to the Manor. Her eyes never left the tan envelope clutched within her grasp even after she slipped inside. She tossed the other mail aside onto a small end table. As the door sealed behind her, she carefully slid her ruby red fingernails under the glued flap and ripped it completely off. In silence she pulled a professional-looking document from its threshold. After the letter was outspread, she quickly scanned the page, searching its contents.

"Piper! Phoebe!" her voice echoed throughout the rather large house.

The sound of quick-paced footsteps came from both directions as her two sisters entered the entry hallway. Piper appeared to be slightly irritated, but Phoebe was genially worried until she saw Paige.

"You called us in here to read the mail?" a puzzled Phoebe exclaimed.

Piper rolled her eyes but slightly agreed, "Leo and I were putting Chris and Wyatt to sleep!"

Faith, Phoebe's daughter of six years peaked around the corner, trying to find out what the excitement was about. She deemed it to be boring, after all, and bounced off like a bunny rabbit. Phoebe just blinked and shook her head at this.

"Oops, sorry!" squeaked Paige as quietly as she could, but her voice returned to normal as she explained, "It's Sam…my father's…he passed away."

"Sooo…Did he leave you anything?" piped up Phoebe insensitively, figuring Paige and Sam probably weren't that close.

"Her father died!" snapped Piper, bopping her younger sister upside the head.

Phoebe opened her mouth to make a comeback, just when they both realized Paige had already sauntered off, making her way to the living room.

Piper and Phoebe glanced at each other and then practically raced into the living room. As they neared where Paige was standing, by the white floral couch, Piper called out, "Hel-lo! We're nosy, you know!"

Paige gave a distracted little nod, showing she really had no idea what Piper was talking about. Phoebe tried to snatch the paper away, which snapped Paige into reality.

"Let go!" Paige insisted, and when Phoebe began to behave she read aloud, "It says…that…he died of an unknown natural cause, possibly a heart attack. He's left me a small sum of money, part ownership of a house in Montana, and... Three half sisters?!" Her voice cracked and a moment later she was collapsed on the rug.

"_Crap!_" Piper uttered loudly, kneeling down beside Paige and Phoebe, who was already at her sister's side.

As if on cue, Leo walked in, both sons in his arms. Chris noticed Paige on the floor immediately, but Wyatt seemed to just want to be put down.

"Is everything alright? You've been a while..." he stated, leaning against the back of the couch to lay the two boys on it, "Where's Pai-" he stopped, noticing her on the ground.

He went around the couch and placed his hands over her eyes. They glowed a soft blue hue.

"What happened?" he questioned, but neither answered, unsure of the answer themselves.

They all paused, waiting expectantly for her to awake, but she didn't.

"She should be awake by now..." Leo noted in a soft concerned tone.

As soon as the words left his mouth, Paige grumbled her reply, "I am, I just don't want to wake up!"

* * *

Three raven-haired children walked down the platform off the plane into the airport. The tallest at 5'5" and oldest at 15 years of age was in the middle holding tight the hands of her two almost-identical twin sisters. Each of the younger sisters were holding a small suitcase. Walking to the lobby, they all sat down in silence, three sets of emerald eyes obliviously searching intensively for a specific someone.

An average-height dark man approached the three Wilder sisters and when he was standing right before them her took off his hat politely and extended his hand toward Paetyn.

Unsure of what to do, she reluctantly shook his hand, but dropped it immediately afterwards.

"Are you Paetyn, Phyre and Pyro?" he cautiously asked, sensing the eldest uneasiness.

"Well, I'm Paetyn," she responded, "Phyre and Pyro are them." she thrust a finger at the two 11-year-olds beside her.

Pyro and Phyre giggled slightly under their breath, but the man chose to ignore it.

"I'm Daryl, I'm here to escort you to your sisters',"

"Half-sister" Phyre corrected, interrupting. No one caught on that he meant more then one sister.

"Well, you're half sisters',"

Paetyn nodded, deciding they had nothing to do but trust him. She stood up and the twins followed suit.

Daryl grabbed the two suitcases, "Is this all?"

"Mmmhmm," Phyre responded as Pyro nodded. Paetyn was already nearing the exit of the airport, glancing back at them every now in then. The three hurried to catch up.

As they got closer to Daryl's police car, Phyre's eyes went wide, "Are we being arrested?!"

Paetyn rolled her eyes and Pyro explained to her sister kindly, "He's a cop, stupid."

After the group of four piled into the car, the conversation died and it was silent for nearly half the drive.

"Sooo…Where are you all from?" Daryl attempted to lighten the mood.

"Montana." Paetyn stated flatly.

Some attempts are prone to fail, "Have you ever met them?"

"Them?" Paetyn questioned, looking in the side mirror at her 11-year-old sisters who seemed to be in their own little world in the backseat.

"Yes, Paige, Piper, and Phoebe," he explained.

"Are those her children?" Paetyn noticed instantly that all of their names began with a 'P' like her own sisters and herself.

"They're her…never mind," Daryl decided to let her figure out herself. He didn't know how much she even knew. Was she aware that her 'half sister_s_' are witches?

The rest of the journey, again, was silent.

Twenty minutes later they pulled up at the beautiful two-story Victorian house known as 'The Manor'.

Leisurely Paetyn opened her own door, closing it behind her as she looked up at where she was going to have to live, at least for a little while... Daryl let Pyro and Phyre out and opened the trunk to get their suitcases. Walking with them to the front doors, all the sisters' eyes were on the houses façade, wondering why their sister had such a large house.

Daryl pushed the doorbell and they all waited patiently. No one answered. Again, he rung the doorbell, which they could hear from outside.

"Daryl, are you there? It's an emergency! Come to High Way 24 immediately!" the walky-talky at the man's hip called out.

Daryl dropped the suitcases, "Sorry girl's, I've got to run! Pleasure meeting you! Bye!" and with that, he was off.

For a few moments the three sisters merely stood there until Paetyn attempted the doorbell again.

From inside the house a rattling, constant but slightly spaced-out banging noise slowly came towards the door.

* * *

Faith bounced into the kitchen and grabbed a carrot from the bottom drawer within their fridge rater. As she crunched it between her teeth the doorbell rang. She hopped off towards it, her blonde hair bouncing all the way.

By the time she made it to the door it was rung once again. She bounced around in circles for a moment, finishing up her carrot, and the pulled the door open with a huge cute grin spread across her face.

Standing at the doorway were three expressionless girls, all older then her. Her smile faded, and she decided the best thing to would be is to get her mommy. With that she pranced away, leaving the door wide open.

* * *

Paetyn moaned within as she realized she was going to have to share the house with a hyperactive little girl. She took a step inside after the rabbit-child was no longer in hearing distance.

"Are we allowed?" whispered Phyre to Pyro, who merely shrugged. They had no choice but to stick with their sister.

The three girls followed a small corridor, and they began to hear some muffled voice, which they used as a guide. Right before they entered the living room, the voices became distinct and understandable. Paetyn took a step into view, her sisters crowded behind her.

"Where are we going to put them?" Piper asked just as three children who looked lost and alone in the world appeared right in her gaze.

* * *

[Authors Notes] I hope you like this chapter, and I'd appreciate any and all feedback. I have a lot of ideas for this story, so don't expect this to have a sudden end or be extremely short. Do expect some nice twists, and a pretty cool plot (I hope) with some relatable new characters. I hope my story isn't to cliché. Anyways, I'll update ASAP. Bah bei! 3 Paige. (That's my real name.)


	2. Unexpected Encounters Part II

[Season One] A Twist Of Fate

[Episode One] Unexpected Encounters Part II

[Authors Notes] Wow, I updated way quicker then expected. I'd like to thank my one reviewer, my best friend; Desiree (Countless-Truths) I recommend you read her Charmed fic, "Unsure of What The Future Holds". She helped me out a lot with my first Charmed fanfic (this one you're reading now…Well hopefully you just don't read the Authors Notes…) and in return I'm her editor for grammar, and spelling (mostly) and I help her out as well as much as I can.

* * *

"Ugh! I really hope they didn't hear me!" confessed Piper to her husband.

Leo wrapped an arm around Piper to comfort her. Reassuringly he pushed a strand of brunette hair behind her ear, "Don't worry, even if they did hear, they'll probably realize you do want them here, eventually. Just be extra kind, they're probably sensitive because of the whole situation."

Piper looked down with an unreadable expression. Leo seemed to sense what she felt, though.

"You _do_ want them here, don't you?" Leo questioned.

"Yes!" Piper insisted, "I just…well…"

At that moment Paige barged into the office where the couple was talking. Chris was rested on her hip.

'Saved by the Paige,' Piper thought in her head. Leo gave his wife a 'Don't think you've got yourself out of this one' look.

"I see Chris is up from his nap already," Piper gladly changed the subject and took her son into her arms.

Paige began opening draws and searching intensely throughout the room. Leo watched her, but it was obvious he was still upset with Piper.

"And what are you doing?" Piper maintained the same tone you use to talk to babies while talking to Paige.

"Paetyn wants some paper and a-" Paige spoke in a strained, preoccupied tone, "_Aha_!" She pulled out a pen and a notebook.

"Mommy, when's lunch?" Chris asked softly and Paige leaned to kiss his little nose before she left.

"Soon. But Paige, about your sisters..." Piper began, but Paige walked out the door without a word.

* * *

Phyre and Pyro sat their suitcases against the couch and climbed up on to it. Phyre shuffled Paige's tarot cards (it was the closest thing to a "something to play with" she had) as if they were regular playing cards.

"Do you guys even know how to work those?" Paetyn asked from the chair across from them. After receiving two shrugs for an answer, she stood up and walked off. She went to find her newfound older sister, to see if she had found a notebook yet.

* * *

Meanwhile, Faith quietly peeked around the doorway into the living room, turned to Wyatt, and nodded with a finger to her lips. The two children crawled quietly toward the couch and then snuck behind it, leaning against the sofa's back.

"Show us what will happen to us if we stay here," they heard one of the voices whisper.

* * *

Pyro and her sister cut the deck into three piles in front of them.

Phyre glanced at her sister and gave a sheepish smile. They both knew what each other wanted to find out, "Show us what will happen to us if we stay here."

Pyro turned the first card in the pile farthest to the left. This represented the past.

"The Eight of Swords!" they said in unison.

"That represents restriction, confusion, and powerlessness." Pyro explained.

"I felt like that," confessed Phyre, "When Daddy…passed away. I still kind of do."

Pyro wiped the tears from her sisters eyes, "He wouldn't want us to be upset. He gave up being a whitelighter, became a mortal, just to be with us. He knew the consequences and he didn't think he made a mistake."

Phyre nodded with a small smile, "You're right… Now, what about the present?"

Pyro turned over the top card in the middle of the pile and spoke softly, "The Hanged Man."

Phyre's eyes went wide, "Please tell me that doesn't mean-"

"No, no, we're not going to die. This card represents letting go, reversal, suspension, and sacrifice."

Phyre nodded, showing she understood, "May I?" She motioned to the pile representing 'Future'.

Quickly she grabbed the top card and dropped it down. As it landed, another card blew off the top and landed right side up at their feet.

"And the... Ten of Cups!" Pyro bent down and scooped up the other card happily. Her smile faulted instantly, "The Three of Swords."

"Cont-trad-dict-tating-ing results?" guessed the 11-year-old Phyre.

"Err…contradicting. Exactly. The first shows Joy, Peace, and Family. The other expresses… Heartbreak, Loneliness, and Betrayal." chocked out her twin.

* * *

"What's that mean?" whispered Wyatt to Faith.

"Shhhh!" the little girl insisted. She wasn't completely sure herself, but she understood more then her four-year-old friend.

"Does that mean the future can go two different ways?" said the same voice they heard in the beginning.

There was no response to this question. Faith felt the girls get up. She looked at Wyatt in alarm. The little boy merely grabbed her arm and orbed them away. A moment later the twins walked past where Wyatt and Faith were moments before, going to put Paige's cards back into her room.

* * *

Paetyn stuck her pen between her teeth and her notebook under her arm as she edged along the backside of the house, behind a large bush and numerous close trees.

While climbing past a large, prickly bush that caught on her shirt, she saw that in the middle look somewhat hallow. As if at one point in time all it's inside branches in that had been ripped out and one large one was left. It made a perfect seat.

Paetyn plopped down onto it and made herself comfortable. She took the pen out of her mouth and began to write whatever came to mind;

-Secrets Within-

Visions unseen.

Secrets untold.

No one knows,

What the future holds.

Stuck in-between.

So unsure.

Decisions torn.

No longer secure.

Standing forlorn.

Quietly fading.

Thoughts invading,

The quiet serene

Of visions unseen.

She re-read her finished work and smiled proudly. At least she could express herself in one way. She though she head a soft…shimmer-like noise. Looking up, she found herself face-to-face with a young boy and the bunny-rabbit she met earlier.

"What are you two doing here?" She asked in shock.

* * *

Daryl took a left and turned onto Highway 24. He looked around, somewhat puzzled. There seemed to be no cars as far as the eye could see in either direction.

"What the heck?" Daryl commented, pulling over onto the side of the road. He got out of the car, slightly irritated, and slammed the door behind him.

Picking up his walky-talky he pushed the talk button, "Is this some kind of joke?"

There was no response.

"Daring D here. Is anyone there? Over." Daryl responded in a somewhat embarrassed tone. Of all the codenames to give him…

He turned to look around to face his car, but then he heard footsteps began to descend toward him from behind. Her wiped around and found him face-to-face with a man with fire-red eyes. The demon lifted his hands into the air, his palms facing Daryl.

Before Daryl had a chance to respond, the demon-man used an invisible force, which pushed Daryl up against the car.

Then he took a step toward his victim and smirked, he spoke with a deep, throaty voice "Corporate and no one gets hurt."

"Never!" protested Daryl, willing to protect his friends with his life if it took it. He assumed quickly what the demon was after, the Halliwell sisters. But he was wrong.

The demon, this time, held up one palm and conjured a fireball. He leaned forward slightly until it was an inch from Daryl's face, "Tell me all you know of the three children you drove to the Halliwell's yesterday."

"Paetyn, Phyre and Pyro are just normal young girls!" Daryl insisted, starting to become afraid. Was he really going to loose his life?

"You're no use!" grumbled the angry demon, his eyes flicking with flames instead of color. His fireball disappeared, "But not completely…"

Black smoke erupted from his body and surrounded anything within a 10-foot radius. The body of the man slowly, at first, began to age. Within minutes it decayed and all that was left was a pile ashes lying in a heap at Daryl's feet.

Daryl stepped around the ashes and got into his car, an evil grin plastered on his face.

* * *

"Hey Pheebs, pass me the milk," Paige asked, as she emptied of the powder-cheese packet into the pot with the already-cooked noodles.

Phoebe opened the fridge and handed the galleon of milk to her sister, "Hey, did we ever show them their bedroom?"

"I don't think so," Paige admitted, adding in the milk without a measuring cup.

"You better hope you get it right or you're re-making the lunch by yourself!" Phoebe joked; Paige's and her relationship had been on the brighter side recently. She hoped it stayed that way, "I'll go find them and show them their room."

Paige stuck out her tongue and put the lid on the milk, "They were in the living room last time I checked. Paetyn may have went outside, though, she asked me if she could."

Phoebe nodded just as Piper passed through.

"Bye Phoebe! Bye Paige! Keep a close eye on the boys, Leo had to go!" she called as she ran out the door, obviously late for work.

"Bye!" they both called back, and Phoebe walked out of the room.

* * *

Phoebe strolled into the living room, but found it empty. 'Paige is wonderful at keeping up with her sisters,' she thought sarcastically, and remembered she had no idea where her neither her children nor Pipers were.

"I'll go find them for lunch after I bring the new girls' bags to their room," she whispered for herself aloud, grabbing the handles to both suitcases, which were right beside the couch.

As her hands touched the handle, Phoebe's eyes sudden were forced closed and in her mind's eye she saw Daryl dropping the suitcases at their doorstep and rushed off.

Her eyes opened back up. Her premonition didn't seem to have any significance to it, in fact it seemed to be of past events

She shrugged it off, but considered telling Paige, anyways, when she got back. She ran up the stairs quickly and sat the suitcases down to open the guest bedroom door. The three sisters would have to share a room or sleep on couches.

Phoebe picked up the suitcases again and yet again a premonition. This time, though, she saw Daryl with a fireball nearly burning off his eyebrows.

"Daryl!" she gasped, dropping the suitcases and ran back down stairs.

She stopped at the edge of the staircase, watching Paetyn walk past. When Paetyn entered the kitchen, Phoebe followed close behind playing spy.

* * *

Paige turned around to set down the cups of pink lemonade beside the bowls of macaroni, and right in front of her sat the oldest of her new sisters. Her eyes noticed a small tear in Paetyn's shirt that wasn't there before.

"Where've you been?" ask Paige in a cheerful tone.

Paetyn shrugged and continued to do whatever she was doing in her notebook.

"What'cha doing?" she tried again, and turned when she heard a small crash. Chris had pulled down the curtains again.

Paetyn chose to answer this time, "Drawing."

"Can I see?" Paige asked hopefully, reaching for the notebook and leaning it so she could see from the other side of the table.

The black-haired girl glared up at Paige and yanked her notebook out of her older half sister's hands. She stood up, pushed the chair in, and walked out of the room.

Paige stood in the same spot, leaning over the table, with a hurt expression on her face.

"I was only trying to be a sister," she whispered.

* * *

Phoebe saw Paetyn nearly storm out of the room, so she waited a few minutes, and then entered herself.

"Well that went well," Phoebe let Paige know she had overheard.

Paige sat up at glared at her sister, setting down the other glasses and nearly spilling them.

She picked of Chris and walked over to the intercom, which ran throughout the entire house. She pushed the button, but Phoebe walked behind her and pulled her hand away.

"One sec, I have to tell you something before we call the children for their late lunch. It's important."

"I don't want to hear it," Paige snapped and pushed the button, "Time for lunch!" she called in a fake-cheery voice. She walked out of the room similar to Paetyn moments before.

'They're so much alike,' Phoebe thought, but she just stood there, with no idea of what to do and somewhat hurt. Maybe she is similar to someone, as well.

* * *

[Authors Notes] Wow, again. That was long. Now I have a few important things to say.

- Sorry Piper is out of character in the first section.

- I don't do witchcraft, I looked up everything about Tarot cards via internet.

- The poem 'Secrets Within' that is featured here is by me. Please don't use it for anything unless you email me and I give you permission. Not sure why anyone would want to, anyways.

- If you find any spelling, grammar, or any other errors please inform me! Or if anything confuses you/doesn't make sense. I really appreciate it.

- You can email me any ideas you have for it too, if you want.

- You may use my characters if you say in Disclaimer they were originally from me.

- I realize Desiree (Countless-Truths) and I have two similar characters (Purity and Paetyn) but we've decided we don't really mind, so don't allow it to bother you, please.

- Last but most important; Thank you sooo much for taking the time to read my story and I'd love your feedback. Please review! Thank you!


End file.
